Seriously?
by InsanySyn
Summary: In which Shinoa finds a video of Guren and Shinya in their training days and decides to show her squad, brother, and Guren. One-Shot


_**A/N:**_ First Owari no Seraph Fic... and fic on here... I have tons of Band fics mainly Jrock and Visual Kei band fics on wattpad... sorry if this is out of character I have a hard time doing personalities. This is a result of listening too to much Pirates of the Caribbean music :( Yes there's an oc but its cause I plan to do a fanfic with him, he's not a love interest maybe.. but I just really like him and um yeah I'll follow my friend's thing where she kills everyone of her ocs so no one will complain about Haru XD Um yeah sorry if its ooc I tried XD enjoy my result of boredom. Also lets see if anyone gets the League of Legends reference... *Hint its what a certain champion says when you hit q* Disclaimer I dont own any Owari no Seraph characters

* * *

Sighing to herself Shinoa skipped down the hall towards her brother Shinya's room. Currently he was out on a mission with Guren and Guren's squad. And since she was bored she decided to snoop through her beloved adopted brothers room. Maybe she could find something that would give clues into what his and Guren's friendship really was. Giggling to herself she stopped in front of his door and slowly opened it.

His room was plain, she frowned when she noticed the light blue and white theme that was almost everywhere from the pale blue walls to the bed that was covered in blue and white blankets. ' _For someone so carefree and goofbally he surely goes for such pure colors.. and his room is so tidy… Why can't mine be somewhat like that!'_ She thought as she carefully closed the door he behind her after she made sure the coast was clear. There was a dark wood desk with papers neatly stacked in the center. A broad grin broke out across her face "I wonder what those could be.." She muttered and skipped over to the desk, disappointment broke her grin when she noticed it was just plain old reports. They were the only thing on the desk besides pens and an old picture of people…

Reaching out she gently picked up the picture in it was Guren and Shinya, along with Goshi and a small fema- Shinoa blinked no that wasn't a female. She had see the boy in the picture before, she remembered mistaking him for a girl when she was younger. She remembered the obsession she had with his long black hair, how she learned to braid on his hair, Hatsuharu Mori, younger brother to Sora Mori who is the same rank as Guren. How she fell for his light lavender eyes always reminded her of her childhood crush on her brother's friend. Noticing they were in school uniforms Shinoa sadly realized that this was in the days prior to the world being destroyed.

Sighing she set down the picture. Shinya, Guren, Goshi, and Hatsuharu where all friends even now they were, though Haru was away most of the time with his squad, it seemed the skills of a skilled sniper were almost always needed. So that meant his squad and his sister's squad were always away, off fighting or saving lives. She didn't even know if he was still truly alive.

A bookcase off to her right caught her attention snapping her out of her remanences of the young man with golden eyes as bright as the sun and hair as black as death's cloak. Walking over to the bookshelf she frowned at all the books that met her only to brighten up when she saw a video tape clearly hidden amongst the spins of leather.

"Naughty Shinya-nii-san." She cooed and quickly left the room with her new discovery.

* * *

Shinoa frowned once the video finished this wasn't what she was hoping for. Though, she smirked, Guren and Goshi looked like complete idiots in the video. Smiling to herself she grabbed the video once it ejected, oh how Guren would be embarrassed, and Goshi too.

The video was from a training day a survival thing that they used to do to train squads to work together. One squad would face another. Sayuri must had been sick since Shinya was there in her place. But the stuff that occurred was something she was dieing to show her squad.

Exiting her room quickly she ran down the halls, a smile brightly on her face. Yes she couldn't wait to show her squad.

* * *

"I have made a wonderful discovery!" Shinoa announced once she had gathered her squad. Yuu and Kimizuki stared blankly at their smirking squad leader while Yochi and Mitsuba glanced at each other nervously.

"Um uh Shinoa-san what exactly is it?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." She flashed a devious grin and popped the tape in.

A knock echoed through from the door and Mitsuba went and answered it.

"Ah Lieutenant Colonel Guren, Major General Shinya. Come in."

"Ah the two stars have arrived! Welcome back!" Shinoa cooed earning odd looks from everyone.

"We were just stopping by, to see if you brats destroyed anything while I was out."

Shinoa smiled, "Nope but you should join us I think you will find with very interesting." In seconds she had the two grown men glided over to the couch and forced to sit, much to their protest. Soon a voice could be heard from the static, and both men's faces fell.

* * *

"Guren's Squad versus Sora's squad. Shinya from Kureto's squad will be filling in for Sayuri from Guren's." A man's gruff voice sounded before the blur focused on what appeared to be younger versions of Guren and his squad along with Shinya. All were standing around chatting to themselves before the same man's voice spoke up gaining their attention, "The point of this is to see whose squad survives better you are facing off against Sora's, there will be injuries, the only way to win this is by capturing all of the enemy team. Understood?"

A chorus of yeses sounded before they started moving off, Shinya and Guren taking the lead.

The camera blacked out opening up to another scene.

"Where the fuck did that shot come from." Goshi asked looking around wildly before looking at Shinya, "You're a sniper! You should know."

Shinya held his hands up and smiled slightly, "Sadly there is no sound that follows unlike with Byakkomaru… so I can't pinpoint it." Shinya shrugged and looked away. Goshi jumped as another arrow smashed into the ground close to Goshi's foot.

Guren growled, "They're trying to scare us."

Shinya smiled and moved closer to Guren, "Sooo where should we look… I say maybe that building there… since the arrows seem to be coming from the left." Guren nodded and motioned for Goshi to create an illusion.

"We're gonna flush ourselves a sniper." he grinned and started towards the building as Goshi loosened a puff of smoke that was hardly enough to actually create an illusion but still enough to scare their target. A muffled shit sounded off somewhere to the left followed by a soft thud. The camera panned to a small male with black hair pulled into a low ponytail and golden eyes, staring out the window, of an apartment building, a bow now held in his slackened hands.

"Fuck you Goshi!" he shouted before disappearing from sight only to emerge from a door. In an instant Guren jumped him resulting in a wrestling match between the two, Guren ending up on top only to be flipped and end up on bottom. Soon it seemed the sniper would win and manage to escape though that wasn't going ot be the case.

"Hatsuharu-chan~ " Goshi cooed before pulling the slender male from Guren, soon another wrestling match started between the three. Guren jumped onto Hatsuharu's back causing him to stumble forward, breathing heavy, while holding onto Guren's arms. From a distance it looked like Guren was gettinga free piggy back ride for a girl clearly smaller than him.

"Break break!" He yelled while Guren still clung to his back arms encircled around Hatsuharu's neck, also breathing heavily.

"Agreed."

A few minutes of awkward silence past only filled with the heavy breathing form the three before the sniper hissed "Breaks up." and proceed to flip Guren over his shoulder, only to be grabbed behind by Goshi. Booted feet met Guren's face causing him to stumble while Hatsuharu smashed his head into Goshi's nose making the bigger man release him.

"They are like two alley cats that gang up on the poor rat." Shinya muttered from somewhere beside the camera.

"I am not a rat!" Hatsuharu shouted while pushing Guren away from him, "I don't go sneaky sneaky! Now do I Shinya-chan?"

Though Shinya's reply was lost when the cameraman quickly whipped the camera to the ground as a black bow came spinning towards them and a gloved hand reached down and carefully picked it up.

"Aw they knocked Haru-chan's bow away. Now he's completely defenseless." Shinya muttered looking at the bow. Soon the camera looked back toward the fight, Haru was running for a wall, soon he flipped off of it and landed behind Guren and Goshi and smashed their heads together. Before running towards the other squad members of Guren's.

In an instant he had his bow back and drawn pointing it at the two men. A several bruises were forming on his neck and cheeks as a result of his struggles against the two bigger ones. His hair was now starting to fall from its now loose ponytail.

"Okay you two had your fun of kicking my ass back in highschool and even now… I mean two against one is hardly fair but when were we ever fair to each other." Hatsuharu muttered sending a small smile towards the two who were glaring at Shinya.

"My hand slipped." Shinya chirped in his usual carefree tone. "I honestly didn't see him till now."

"Damn it!"

"We still have him." Goshi muttered to Guren.

Hatsuharu's shoulders slackened and he lowered his bow, soon it disappeared in a black mist. A small _I don't think so_ sounded from his lips before he rushed forward and shoved past the the now confused men and scaled the wall of the building he had came from. and disappeared onto the roof, earning shouts of _you've got to be kidding_ and other profanities from Goshi and Guren.

"He is the worst sniper ever!" Guren yelled beyond frustrated at their failed attempt.

Shinya walked up to the two sulking boys. "Actually he's pretty good, knows how to get away. Even I can't scale a wall like he can… though he did do rock climbing so that might be the reason." at that he earned two glares which he held his hands up in surrender and smiled sweetly before the video went to static.

* * *

Shinya and Guren along with the rest of Shinoa's squad stared at the static screen.

Yuu opened his mouth a broad grin etching its way across his face, "Guren got his ass kicked by a small fry." He shouted before letting out a yelp as Guren smacked him across the head.

"He is a slithery snake Yuu so no he didn't kick my ass!" Guren protested, sending a scowl at the smirking boy.

Shinya sighed and stood, "Shinoa please don't go through my stuff again." he muttered as he collected the tape.

"So do you guys know that Hat person?" Yuu asked tilting his head in question.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hatsuharu Mori is a sniper who is just a little less skilled than me, he is also a very close friend of mine and Guren's, even though Guren hates to admit it." Shinya explained before leaving Guren following closely behind.

"Guren has friends?"


End file.
